Kai Longbottom
by Shikamaruxo
Summary: A new evil arises in the form of a Proffessor Snape... 19 years after the Dark Lord's fall.  Fred Weasley the Second x OC & OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

I love Professor Snape the Potions Master. No not Severus Snape, his son, Cobera Snape. It was ninteen years after The Dark Lords Fall. I was born three years afterwards, to Neville and Luna Longbottom. That's right, I'm a longbottom, how proud am I?...

My name is Kai Longbottom, I'm sixteen years old and I'm in love with my Potion's master. I don't know why I loved him, there could be loads of reasons. He had a unqiue, gorgeous look. Shoulder length messy white hair, dazzling red eyes, tanned skin and he was atleast 6ft2. He had a certain way about him that drove me crazy for him. He was always the sternest teacher, especially to Griffondors.

As I gazed at his gorgeous psyhique, in my own little world I pretended he was wearing my favourite swimsuit.I chuckled a bit.

"10 points from Griffondor." He said bluntly.

"Nyaaa~!" I said as I came out of my dreamworld.

"You obviously found something about my class, Miss Longbottom," he scoffed at my name, "do you care to share what was so funny?"

I smirked, "Yeah, I was imagining you in my swimsuit."

Professor Snape rasied his eyebrows as the class laughed.

"Detention!" Snape growled.

I shrugged my shoulders as he carried on with the class. Snape had always hated me. He just started teaching here and already everyone hates him, even the Slytherin's! WIth Snape being the head of Slytherin, you would have thought he'd let them off lightly.

My parents were a strange couple, as am I, however they're the most out of this world couple you'd ever met. Father was always checking up on me and since he's the Herbology teacher, he can do so.

As the class left, I stayed in my seat, waiting for the sexy wrath of Snape.

"Don't move." He told me as he too, left the class.

Pffttt, I stood up and sneaked over to his desk and sat on his chair. It was still warm. I smiled to myself and looked at two moving pictures on his desk. There was one of a beautiful woman, with long white hair. She was absolutely gorgeous, a Veela perhaps? The other was of a man with greasy black hair and a long nose. Who were these people? I picked them up and looked at them more closely.

"I told you not to move!" Snape's voice boomed through the room.

I looked at the doors where Snape was standing with his arms crossed. He looked so beautiful when he was angry.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern, get back to your seat before I take an other 10 points from Griffondor." Snape growled.

I put the pictures back in their place and sat down on my chair. Snape, had already sat down on his comfortable chair, behind his desk.

"Is she a Veela?" I asked.

"Who?" He sighed.

"Your mother, is she a Veela?" I asked again.

"Yes, she is." He muttered under his breath.

"So that makes you part Veela?" I asked as he nodded. "Me too."

"So that's why you're so beautiful." He scoffed.

My eyes widened, he just called me beautiful. I smiled, forgetting my eyes wide open. I must have looked like a right weirdo. He beckoned me over. I stiffly stood up and slowly walked to his stood up and wandered around his desk to stand beside me. He was atleast a foot taller than me, it was quite frightening.

"You know, Kai. We all want power, even though it can drive us mad. I don't want just power, I want revenge. Potter killed my dad, so maybe I should kill someone precious to him. Albus Severus Potter, perhpas." Snape told me.

I nodded. Why is he telling me this?

"I need a cutie like yourself to be on my side, you see m'dear, like My Lord, I have Death Eaters. They're sons and daughters of the last generation of Death Eaters, however, this generation will be so much more powerfull." Snape carried on.

He..is..insane.

"What do you say, Kai?" Snape asked, "Be with me?"

I was in shock, he must have drank something dodgy. I raised my eyebrows at him. He cupped my chin and lightly kissed me.

"I've noticed the way you look at me." Snape smirked. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a big bed with white silk sheets. I was frozen for a moment, then I remembered last night. Snape had brought me back to his bedroom, I gasped and sat up. I looked around for my clothes, shit! This is horrible. My dad will kill me if he found out.

"So you're awake." I heard his voice.

I turned to face the tanned angel next to me.

"It's only 6am, we have atleast an hour to relax." He mumbled as his arm sneaked round my waist.

"No! I, erm, need my clothes." I sighed.

"You don't regret it do you?" He frowned as he stood up in his boxers.

He threw my clothes at me and stood there with his arms folded.

"No, of course not, it just happened so fast." I said as I started to put my clothes on.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kill you." Snape chuckled.

I finished getting my clothes on, as he watched me under his fringe. He started to get dressed, too. When we were fully clothed, we stared at each other, in an awkward silence.

"Well, I, erm, better get to my, erm, dormintory." I shrugged.

Snape nodded, as I was about to leave, he pulled me back, "Breath a word of this to anyone, and I'll kill someone dear to you. You're my first horcrux." Snape whispered.

I quickly ran out of his room and down the halls and upto the Griffondor common room. There I found someone waiting for me.

"Fred?" I asked.

"Bloody hell Kai! Where have you been? I was worried sick, your father has been looking for you all night." My best friend growled as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I just needed time to myself." I lied.

"Where were you?" He questioned me as he hugged me tightly.

It killed me to lie to him, but I had no choice. "I was in The Room of Requirement."

"Oh, why didn't I think of looking there?" He hit himself.

"I'm really sorry, did you sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head. Fred Weasley, the second, was the spitting image of his father when he was younger. We've been best friends since we were born.

"No, but Lucifer slept alright." Fred chuckled.

Lucifer, my other best friend, was the grandson of Fudge, an ex Minister of Magic. He had short blonde hair, to be honest he was a bit of a chav, but he was my friend.

Fred leaned on me and said, "Are you sure you're alright? Did you sleep? I didn't even see you at dinner last night, have you ate?"

"Fred I'm fine." I sighed.

He ruffled my brown hair and said, "Good, I wouldn't want my twinny to be unhappy."

George Weasley always said that we reminded him of him and Fred, George's deceased twin. Then, I remembered what Snape had said. First Horcrux, what does that mean? I went to school that day, confused. I didn't know what to do. I need to ask the wisest man I know, my father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking to Herbology I couldn't help but feel that I had got into something terrible. I sighed and entered the Greenhouse where my father was. He was studying some sort of plant, I never payed attention to my father's class, I knew what it was though. It was a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. A rare plant that father fawned over. To be honest I don't why he gave up being an Auror to become the bloody Herbology teacher!

"Kai?" Father asked as he looked up from the plant. "What's wrong? You hardly ever visit me."

"I need to ask you something, something important." I replied.

Father smiled and said, "So you still think daddy knows best."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, he was such a prat sometimes. He too, rolled his eyes and folded his arms, mocking me.

"Eh~!" I yelled.

"Eh~!" He yelled back, trying to sound like me.

I chuckled at his foolish attempt to copy my voice. I sighed and unfolded my arms, my father was right, I still think 'daddy' knows best. Anyways, back to Horcrux.

"Father, could you tell me what a Horcrux is?" I questioned.

Father's face turned serious. He stepped back a bit and coughed. There was a moment of silence, maybe he didn't know what a Horcrux was.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's something you needn't know sweetheart," father smiled, "nothing to worry about."

"But what if someone calls you a Horcrux?" I questioned him further, "If it's some sort of swear world, you don't have to hide it from me, I'm sixteen now you know."

He shook his head and smiled, "Really, it's nothing. Go back to the castle, don't you have Potions right?"

So the class I was dreading had finally arrived. I sighed in defeat, then an idea popped into my head. The restricted section. It's bound to have my answer, I began to smile.

"Alright then dad, you win. I'm off to Potions now. Talk to you later." I grinned innocently as I skipped off back towards the castle.

"Kai?" I heard my dad call me, but I pretended not to hear.

As I got to the castle, a glimpse of red hair caught my eye. I turned to my right to face Fred coming out of the Great Hall with Lucifer.

"Where've you been babe?" Lucifer asked, "We were looking for you at breakfast and lunch."

Then, realising I hadn't ate since lunch, yesterday, my stomach rumbled. I sighed and hit my stomach.

"Stop moaning, you're not dying." I told my stomach as I hit it again.

"Abusing your baby again, Longbottom?" Draco Malfoy's first year son asked.

"Shut up Malfoy," I growled, "I haven't ate in a day."

"Aww diddums." Sorpious taunted me further.

I grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him all the way up to the Griffondor's common room. While Lucifer complaining over the fact I never hold his hand, I concieved of the most fool proof idea.

"Why him, eh? Why not me? I mean, I have good looks do -" Lucifer moaned.

"Do you think Albus would let us borrow his invisibily cloak?" I turned to Fred.

"I don't know, maybe." Fred shugged.

"Huh?" Lucifer asked.

When it was dark and everyone was asleep, I found myself under the invisibility cloak with Fred. He led me towards the library. When we got to the locked door, Fred took out his wand an whispered... "Alohomora." 


	4. Chapter 4

"We're in!" I whispered.

"What are you two doing out of bed at this time?" A familiar voice asked, "People might think you're... upto something."

I felt someone snatch the cloak off us so we were exposed to the world. Visible once again.. but how did he know?

"Proffessor Snape," Fred said, "it was my idea."

No way am I letting him take the blame for me, I sighed and said, "No, it was mine."

"Mine." Fred chuckled.

"Nooo, mine!" I chuckled back.

"10 points from Griffondor, each." Snape growled, "Now let me take you back to your dormitory."

I unwillingly retreated back to the Griffondor common room with Fred and Snape. We walked in an awkward silence. I couldn't stand it. Why did I have to wake up beside a teacher. I mentally slapped myself and thought good thoughts, rainbows, unicorns, flowers... Fred. No, no, no! Bad thoughts, no Fred in good thoughts, that's bad! I mentally hit myself, well so I thought it was mentally, when I realised I had hit myself in reality.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked as he stared at me with a frown upon his face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Hurry up." Snape growled as he pushed us up the moving staircase and into the corridor. He continued pushing us until we were standing in front of the fat lady. Fred whispered Mandrake to the fat lady and she let us in.

"Goodnight." Snape growled as the portrait closed.

Fred shook his head and sat on the couch next to the fire, I sat down beside him and tucked my feet up. I rested my head on his arm and closed my eyes.

"Why are you all of a sudden so interested in these things?" Fred asked, "Horcrux's?"

I shrugged and said, "Knowledge is power, it's something I don't know and I don't like that."

"Power hungry are you?" Fred snickered.

"Isn't everyone in the Wizarding world after power?" I questioned.

"True," he yawned. "what's going on between you and Snape?"

"Whaaa~!" I gasped as I opened my eyes.

"Relax, I was kidding." Fred grinned.

Phew, I thought, maybe, somehow.. he knew. I chuckled to myself and sat up. Fred pulled me back down and stroked my shoulders.

"If there was, you'd tell me, right?" Fred asked.

I felt horrible lying to him, "Of course, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, I am, ain't I?" He smiled.

"Well," I said as I stood up, "I'm going to bed. Good night Mr Weasley."

He chuckled at thought of himself being called Mr, "Good night, MRS Longbottom."

"Urgh." I replied in disgust.

I sneaked upstairs and into my dorm. Everyone was asleep. I quietly got dressed into my nightgown and tucked myself under the covers. There must be some way to find out what Horcrux means. I sighed and turned over, closing my eyes.. and that's when it hit me! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry Potter." I said bluntly to Fred the next day in the common room.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, he thought for a moment and was about to open his mouth to say something when, Lucifer came and sat beside him.

"Alright Kai?" He asked.

I nodded as I took out a piece of paper and a quil. My eyes then concentrated on my fluffy pink quil. Fred had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. I smiled to myself as I thought about my sweet sixteenth.

"Fred mate, have you seen Jhulie Mcyntyre recently?" Lucifer questioned Fred seriously.

"No, I haven't." He replied.

Ahh, I remember the Jhulie phase. Fred thought he loved her at one point, but they've barely said a word to each other. She was the type of girl that didn't want anything to do with a Weasley, Longbottom or whatever Lucifer is, so she never really hung out with us.

"She so wants you." Lucifer smirked.

My eyes shot up to look at Fred. He was blushing a little bit.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just spoke to Merary, you know her right? Jhulie's best friend. Well, she gave me all the gossip. She totally wants to go out with you!" Lucifer smiled.

"Stop giving him faulse hopes!" I yelled at Lucifer.

"No, no, I swear to you, it's true." Lucifer grinned his toothy smile.

"Do you still want to go out with her?" I growled as I pointed my quil at Fred.

"Well, maybe." He shrugged quietly.

"Urgh!" I growled as I picked up my homework, paper and quil.

I stormed off upstairs to my dorm, I lay down on my bed and let out a big sigh. Why does this piss me off so much? I have much more important things to worry about anyways. I sat up and started to write my letter to Harry Potter.

Dear Mr Potter,

How are you getting along? I hope all is okay. The reason for me sending you an owl is because I need some advice, I need to know what a Horcrux is but I am not sure as to what it means. I've tried getting into the restricted section and asking father, both failing. Please give some idea on what a Horcrux is, I don't know who else to ask.

~Kai Longbottom

Satisfied with my letter, I tied it to Hiku's foot, my owl and let him fly out the dorm's window. 


End file.
